Save You
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: FUJIxRYO Thrill Pair -What happens when tragedy hits, who is left to pick up the pieces? Sometimes, it could be really hard to support someone that you really care about. In this case, how could one person help the one that he loves most?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis, although I wish I had.

**Author's Note: **This fic will be based out of a song from Simple Plan. I couldn't help but write something to do with the song, and I hope that while you read this fic, I suggest that people either go to youtube or some other site to listen to the music as you read it. This will be my first time writing a fic with Syusuke/Ryoma in it as a couple, so please, go easy on me. Plus, I couldn't help but writing it because it just suddenly came to me and I just had to write this. Hope you guys enjoy it. Cause I had fun writing this one and it actually made me cry as I wrote it, while I heard the song of "Save You"-by Simple Plan, over and over. **(=T.T=)**

**Pairing: **Thrill pair (Fuji/Echizen), Sanada/Yukimura, Tezuka/Atobe, Inui/Kaidoh, Golden pair (Oishi/Kikumaru), Yanagi/Kirihara, and others...???

**Summary: **Sometimes, it could be really hard to support someone that you really care about. Especially when Tragedy occurs in the most unlikely time, leaving many important people behind, but what if it left one person to be forever orphaned. In these times, people wish or hope that there would be someone that will be able to support them through it all. In this case, Syusuke was having a hard time trying to help his lover, Ryoma, who lost the only family he ever had left in his life. What's going to happen now? Well, find out and read!

**Warning: **This is here for a reason people, and it's because it tells you that if you can't handle a **boyxboy relationships **then you are free to leave. This is a **YAOI **fic, meaning that it's only intended for people who have mature minds and those who likes to read about it, so please no flaming.

**P.S.: **This is only going to be a one-shot fic.

* * *

_**Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away**_

**_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**.Oo..Oo.O.** Ryoma's P.O.V** .Oo..Oo.O.**_

I didn't know when it all started to go wrong. I just didn't want to believe it, at first, in the fact that I was only sixteen years old, and what? I was now an _orphan_. Meaning a child without anymore living relatives, someone who most likely will be left to fend for himself, someone who will never have the support of loving parents and cousin anymore or ever again.

Someone who will be...left alone forever without all the smiles from his mother, the hugs from his loving cousin, and his father...his dad who taught him everything he needed to know about tennis, growing up, and someone who has always been there for him, and attending to all his matches, whether he shows himself in most disagreeable outfits, or trying to go unnoticed, but still always there for him…was gone forever. Never coming back.

I didn't want to think anymore, but what else am I supposed to think about. Just those thoughts alone, actually hurts the most, where I could still feel the aching in my chest, feeling it all as if I was burning inside. As tears I haven't shed in a long time, had started to fall as I stood in front of my parent's and cousin's grave. I didn't really care anymore if people saw it all. I didn't care if anyone else saw how I brought down all my walls of arrogance, self-less acts, selfishness, and cockiness attitude for this moment. Knowing that my mom wouldn't have wanted me to act this way.

I knew I wasn't really alone as my boyfriend had his hands wrapped around my shoulder and waist in a loving embrace, hugging me close to his chest and my best friends from Seigaku, and fellow companions from Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Josei Shonan, Rokkaku, Higa and Shitenhoji; all came to show their condolences, grievances, respect and support for me.

I also know that I've been financially well off ever since I've won all those tournaments when I was growing up, and to this day, lets just say that my bank account will last me at least five life times if I wanted to, but with the added inheritance I will be receiving from both my parents, brought up the fact that I don't really have to worry about money ever again. How I know all this is because thanks to my mom's best friend, who was also a good lawyer that helped me take care of what my parents and cousin left me, and what assets I'm receiving and what not, the good woman that she is, had made sure that I will be getting everything.

I am really thankful to say that mom chose a really good person to have as a good friends with, as Kushinada Yumiko, who I mentioned is another lawyer and my mom's best friend, will forever be another person who I can turn too. Even though I've known her only a few times, she was kind to me and have helped me several times these last few days.

People from different families and friends of both my parents and cousin has also shown up for the funeral. As I've recognized some of their faces, but all I could do at that moment or earlier was to just greet them softly, shaking their hands, and thanking them all for coming. I knew fully well how many of them had sympathy in their eyes for me, but I knew I had to be strong, not only to convince myself, but strong enough to get over this, even though I knew I was kidding my self.

But in any case, compared to them, they all still have some relatives, people who will nagged at them about some small things in particular, while I wouldn't have anyone at home. I wouldn't have someone cooking my favorite dishes, I wouldn't have anymore reason to tell my mom to not cook western breakfast in the morning, no more egging my dad about playing tennis so that I can beat him some more, and no more cousin's to share some laughter with as we both look at some of dad's predicament over his _fun_ magazines, as my mom finds out.

I know that I shouldn't really be feeling this way, since I know better, but I don't have anyone else to come home to. I feel lost and completely alone. For the first time in my life, I honestly don't know what to do. What direction will my life head to now? Why? Why, did they all have to leave me behind, knowing that they were the only family I have had for the last sixteen years of my existing life. What am I supposed to do now?

Where am I suppose to go? I didn't even get to have the chance to thank them for always taking care of me, supporting me, and that I appreciated everything they did for me. Now, I will never have that chance to tell them about how I truly felt about them.

There is no chance to tell my mom, face to face, that I have always been thankful for her loving and caring nature, and for always telling me ever since I can remember, about what is the right thing to do, and what is the wrong thing to do. She was always the one who would drill me about school work, manners, and how to treat other people properly. She was my confidante, one of my best friends, and someone who will never be by my side anymore.

I knew that I gave out a loud sob as I couldn't hold it in any longer. Just thinking about my mom, brought a pain across my chest once more. I truly didn't want to believe that person who has always been apart of my world, was truly gone.

My dad, from the moment my friends or classmates saw or met him; thought that he was weird for wearing those ridiculous monk's clothes that he always seems to love to wear. Although, I did care about my oyaji embarassing me most of the times, I am still thankful that he was there for me ever since I have been growing up. He taught me that by working hard means that I will get by on my own and that if I made other people do my work, means that I was weak and slow minded and that all I would care in the world or in the end, is how to treat other people poorly.

He was actually the one who taught me everything that I needed to know about how to take care of my body better, the physical aspects of when to rest and when to really push the limit, and embarrasingly enough...the birds and the bees as well (even though I don't swing that way, but I was still subjected to it, male version style also, by my mother no less, and that alone people, was pure torture). He was the one who told me that by doing the best that you can and doing the things that you love, such as sports, music and such, means that a bright future will be secured in anyone's hand. I never really understood that part, but he said that I would understand as I grow up.

This time, my mind was set to talk about my sweet cousin who I've looked up to as an older sister, from the moment she joined our household. But now, I couldn't bring the thought of my dear cousin Nana-chan up in my mind. It hurt too much now.**

* * *

**

_**When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand**_

**_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know_**

****

* * *

_**.Oo..Oo.O. **Syusuke's P.O.V **.Oo..Oo.O.**_

"Oh, Ryoma. I wish you didn't have to feel this much pain. I don't know how to fully help you, but know that I'm always here. I'll take care of you, forever. I promise. I love you, Ryo-chan." I told him softly. Reassuring the younger man, hugging him securely, but not so much to suffocate, just so that I can show him that he wasn't really alone in the world.

That he still has me there beside him. That he still has his best friends to look after him, even though it wouldn't be the same. Never leaving or letting go of him, even if he wanted too.

"You know that I loved your parents and Nanako-san, too. Plus, I know that they don't want you to stay stuck on them forever. They would want you to be happy, wherever they are and will always be looking after you, even if it's in a different place. After all, even if they are gone, they would want you to be content and living a good life. You know that right?" I added, as I whispered it in one of his ear.

I felt him wrap his own arms around my own tightly, a few seconds later, as I heard his whispered sobs, "I know Syuu, I know. But why? Why, did they have to leave me so early? I miss them so much, Syuu. I miss my kaa-san, otou-san and Nana-chan so much that it really hurts. It's hard you know, because they aren't here anymore. I won't be able to look into their faces as I talk about my accomplishments, my tournaments, my friends, and my life. As much as I want to think that this is all a bad dream, it's not. I know that. I know your here for me always, but what makes you think we'll be together forever. It just hurts so much. I don't know what to do. I don't think I'm even thinking straight either. Please, please, always be here with me, Syuu, please?! Don't leave me alone. I don't think I can handle it if you left me."

Just hearing his words and weeping pleas that followed, brought this pain in my heart, as I couldn't bare to handle seeing Ryoma looking and sounding so broken, and it was because of losing his most important families. But one things for sure, even if things don't go the way we both think about our future together, I don't care, I will make sure to always be there for him and stand by his side.

I turned Ryoma around and pulled him in towards my chest, and hugging him once more, as I brought my arms around through his hips. Letting him cry on me, telling him that it wasn't going to happen and that things will be alright. That he had every right to feel the way he was feeling.

The only thing I know from what I've heard from other people who has lost a loved one, is to let the person you are most concerned about let their aggrevation, despair, anger, etc. free so that it won't all be kept inside and cooped up, and make those people act so irrationally and different in the end.

"Even so, Ryoma. Know this, if things happen in the future that might make us be apart, it doesn't mean that I won't be there for you still. For I made a promise to your parents that I won't back down from and won't ever forget. I don't break promises, Ryo-chan, especially if it concerns you. I've also asked something from Nanjiroh-san before and he gave me his full consent. I just wish that he was here along with your mother and cousin to see what your answer would be. Gomenasai, Ryo." I replied back, saying it all sincerely, and hoping that my words will get through, and that no matter what, I won't ever leave...at least not at this point when I truly and unconditionally love him too much.

Letting out the last few words from me, that I had to conspicuously slip through, making it seem that there was more to meaning to what I had said. So that, he can inquire me about it later, which is what I'm hoping for him to ask me. Since it is a topic that I never thought I would bring out into play so early, even if our relationship has been excellent, and getting stronger every passing year of being together. I'd never imagined that I'd be destined to have a beautiful boyfriend, who understands me a lot more than other people, and has been mine and vice-versa, ever since he was twelve.

Plus, I was much upset as he was, but what else am I supposed to do or say. I know I can be there for him always, but now, no one will be there for him when he comes home. All alone in an empty house, no one else is there to look after his health, no one there is going to tell him what's right or wrong, or how to explain more about how to live life to the fullest. That I almost didn't want to believe it myself either, that they really are gone. I also didn't want to think about my Ryo-chan being all alone in a house, all by himself, just the thought of that scares me and brings this chilling bumps on my skin.

I just didn't know what to do, the only thing I can think of is just be there for him no matter what. I don't care what I have to do, I'll save him even if it costs everything of me. I never realized before that I'd come to care so much for Ryoma.

People always thought, that all I care about is being playful and sadastic, and that no matter what my closed eyes, and smiling face can just be a front or fake sometimes in the outside, it doesn't mean I wouldn't care about all the friends I've gained over the years. My Seigaku team are one of the most important friends that I have, as we all have gotten closer together from playing and hanging out so much, for the past several years, and it was all thanks to my Ryoma.

It was thanks to him, his presence in the group, made it more enjoyable and challenging ever since I've gotten to know him. Since that fateful day of seeing him in the courts and seeing him beat Arai so ruthlessly, might I add, was the day I opened my eyes in a long time, and discovered my soul mate. All I can say is that when the moment he joined our band of strange individuals of a group, lets just say that we were never the same again. He was the one who brought out our hidden talents, he was the one to make us feel like a whole, a group that will always be connected strongly, be it by the sport of Tennis we all love or by being the truest friends to each other.

Ryoma has to know, that I love him too much that I wouldn't let him go for anything or everything. He has to know that he is the most important person in my life right now that if he told me to jump off a cliff for him, I know it's stupid, but I'd do it because he asked me too. That is my answer and that is how much I care for him. That nothing, I mean nothing, will ever hurt him again, if he has me by his side; I'd rather let myself get hurt before I even intend to hurt him.

**

* * *

**

_**That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you**_

**_(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away_**

* * *

_**.Oo..Oo.O. **Normal P.O.V **.Oo..Oo.O.**_

As the funeral was almost over, Ryoma had thanked not only Ryuuzaki-sensei, but surprisingly Atobe as well. They both helped him set up the preparation for the whole ceremony, and accommodating many people in a mansion for the whole thing. Ryuuzaki-sensei was the one to call the place of where his parent's and cousin's grave was supposed to go, which was his family grave.

She had asked for a service that would clean out the area so that both his mom, dad and cousin, will be rested in peace. It was Keigo who also called in favors to bring in three different flowers, representing all three individuals. The former buchou of Hyotei, was also the person in charge, as he took it upon himself, to call in the people who knew his parents and cousin.

So when the three caskets that held the body of one Echizen Nanjiroh, Echizen Rinko and Meino Nanako, was put down on the fresh open dirt in the cemetery, it was at that moment that Ryoma knew, that they were _really_ not there with him anymore.

As the coffins were placed under the eight feet ground floor of dirt, in just a few minutes, and was being closed by professional diggers; Ryoma had turned and clung to Syusuke's body. Clinging to his boyfriend as if life depended on it. Crying his hearts out one last time, as he watched them go.

That the only thing left to see is the grave stones that were made of marble grey slabs. Since the location of the graves were put under a full blossoming sakura tree, where most of the Echizen family ancestors resides. As beautiful words and writings were engraved in the marble stone for the three people who have passed away. The words were specifically written and done by none other than Ryoma, who wanted to make a memoir for each of them. This is what it said:

_R.I.P  
Echizen Nanjiroh  
D.O.B: May 8, 1975  
Y.O.D: 2009  
Dubbed as "Sumarai Nanjiroh"  
Was known as the best tennis player in the world.  
The Best student to teach, who had his heart in the right place.  
A loving and doting father that will always be remembered.  
A precious person who will never be forgotten.  
A man of many talents and teachings.  
A true star that will forever shine.  
A husband, father, and uncle._

_R.I.P  
Echizen Takeuchi Rinko  
D.O.B: October 21, 1975  
Y.O.D: 2009  
The Loveliest Mother that a son could ever have.  
The most loving, caring and sweet person anyone should ever meet.  
The Best lawyer that strive to help all those she can.  
A strong willed person that will never be forgotten.  
A mother of many talents and teachings.  
A mother who was kind and smart.  
A wife, mother, and aunt._

_R.I.P  
Meino Nanako  
D.O.B: March 15, 1986  
Y.O.D: 2009  
The most loyal and independent woman anyone has ever met.  
The Awesomest cousin that anyone could ask for.  
A hard working and dedicated student.  
A lovely and sweet tempered person.  
A true friend until the very end.  
A daughter, niece, and sister._

It was then that the ceremony was all over, when the crowd had started to disperse, but before leaving first, many people came up to him to give him squeezes in the shoulders or just pats in the hands and saying their '_sorry_' because of the unprecedented deaths of his family.

Not really knowing what else to say or the fact that he just couldn't find his voice, Ryoma just nodded his head for all of them, as he still hasn't left his boyfriend's side. That the only people left were the whole Seigaku team, along with Hyotei's and Rikkaidai's. While the other teams have left early because of how far they've traveled to come for the funera,l and to just be able to come and give their own condolences, respect, and support to Ryoma.

By this time, Ryoma wasn't in Syusuke's side anymore, as said older man was talking to his parents and siblings. So Ryoma decided to make his way towards his former team members. Not really surprised anymore, as he was suddenly infolded by another big hug by none other than his Kikumaru-sempai.

"Ne, Ochibi, you know we're here for you, right?" Eiji softly said, but loud enough so that the group heard.

"Yeah, you can always call us for anything Ryoma. We're your sempais and that's why what we are here for. I don't mind, we will take care of you." Oishi added, a few seconds after his red haired partner/boyfriend.

Looking around as he noticed not only his team mates were nodding their heads, but those of Hyotei's and Rikkaidai's group as well.

"I know. Arigato gozaimasu, minna. I appreciate everything that you have all done to help me these last few days. Especially you Keigo, thank you." Ryoma said, a he turned to look around and gave everyone a small half smile.

"Ne, don't even bother brat, plus, I know your one of my good friends, so why wouldn't I want to help you? I also know that Kunimitsu won't ever live it down if his precious pillar doesn't get help. But seriously, you don't really need to thank me, I just wanted to help you because you are a good friend and good friends stick together, no matter what, am I right?" Keigo voiced out, as he came over to ruffle the head of the black-green haired teen, followed closely by his long time boyfriend, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Yeah, gaki. Don't be a baka, and think that you will be all alone from now on when you have us with you." Momoshiro called out to his best friend.

"Fshhhh. For once I actually agree with Momoshiro, and plus, hanging out with us and with baka-peach, you'll probably get so tired of us, but even so, we wouldn't leave you alone. Ne, am I right Sadaharu?" Kaoru asked his own data specialist boyfriend, Inui Sadaharu, who nodded.

A short laughter had ranged up in the air and went around the group after that statement, when they all heard Momo say 'Hey' and mutter in aggravation afterwards cause of what Kaidoh had said. Knowing that these two individuals of Seigaku will never change.

"Listen, Ryoma-kun, don't hesitate to call any of us if you need help." Inui supplied to the younger teen, actually receiving a nod and another small smile from his kohai.

"Hey! Don't forget about us here too, since we want to say that we wouldn't mind having you call us up for anything either." Kirihara spoke up next, as he stood next to Yanagi.

"Hai, Ryoma-kun. If you need anything please let us know, and we just hope that we can help you in anyway, alright?" This time, the fukubuchou of Rikkaidai, Genechirou, spoke as he stood behind his lover, who he held close to his upper body, and who was also encouraging the young prodigy, with an honest smile.

"Yes, Ryoma-chan. I agree with what Gen-chan said, so take it in all into consideration. You are not alone in this." said Seiichi, with his usual soft smile.

"Arigato, minna. I just don't really know what to say right now. I am grateful to have met all of you. I know you are not the only ones that are concerned, since I have my own tensai-honey to worry over me." Ryoma replied, as he gave into his usual self and shown everyone a smirk.

"Wait what did you say? Did I just hear you say _'tensai-honey_' Ryoma? Oh man, I can't believe it!" Momo cried out, as the assembled group couldn't help but laugh again, fully remembering what the younger male in the group have said.

"URUSAI! So what if I said it? I'm not as worse as you are when you call An, your An-pooh-chan, right?" Ryoma backfired back at his friend, actually smiling this time as his friend had turned a good shade of red.

This time, the whole group had doubled over as they heard what Echizen had said. Laughing even more because of the sputtering purple eyed, powerhouse player of Seigaku.

"Alright, alright, I get. Stop it already. Ha-ha-ha, laugh it all up people, since I'm sure that I'm not the only one alone with Ryoma to have pet names, ne?" Takeshi asked the group, and this time, many faces had turned beet red.

"I see that this whole lot is having some fun without me. So what did I miss?" Fuji asked his lover, as he finally came over and went up to stand behind Ryoma. Infolding him in another hug, before putting his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Nothing much really, except that everyone here were offering any help that I need, and that I have you and them still beside me, and such. I'm kind of tired, and ne? Can you come over my house and stay with me for a little while, Syuu?" Ryoma asked as he leaned his back towards Syusuke's chest.

"You know that you don't have to ask me to stay with you. I already told my parents that I won't be coming back home for a while, and it was a good thing too that I asked Yuuta to bring the bags of clothes I got ready, and brought it for me. That's why it took me a little while to get back 'cause I had to bring them in my car." Syusuke told Ryoma, cuddling him more towards himself. "So I take it that you asked 'cause your ready to go home and have some sleep?"

"Hai."

"Saa, I wouldn't mind. Ne, minna, if you don't mind, I think Ryoma and I are going to go head home now. We'll see each other around some time. Arigato again Keigo, for helping Ryoma. You too minna, arigato gozaimasu. So we will be taking our leave now." The tensai informed the group. Receiving nods, as he slowly let Ryoma go and instead held into the boy's left hand.

A myriads of cries of "call me", "don't be sad, we're all here for you", "take care of yourself" and many more were shouted after them, although it all was meant for Ryoma alone.

"Don't they know where we are at, Syuu? Honestly, those guys are nice and all, but they have to stop." said Ryoma, shaking his head, but he felt touched anyway, as he heard what mostly everyone were shouting out about. It made his heart feel a little lighter and easier as he listened.

"Yeah, but I think its funny and sweet, plus you know they're your friends too. Why wouldn't they shout out like that. They are not only worried about you but they also care." Syusuke smiled, as he told his boyfriend.

"Hai, hai. I am glad to have such good friends to always be there for me."

------

When Ryoma and Syusuke arrived at the Echizen household, it felt a little disconcerting when they both walked in. The silence alone was a little disturbing, but it was to be expected, that is until they heard the meowing of a certain Himalayan blue-eyed cat that came bounding towards Ryoma. Who, by the way, bent down and picked up his furry companion and walked ahead first to go upstairs.

Syusuke looked on a little sadly, before walking and making his way over up the stairs as well so that he can check on the smaller teen in his room.

So, as he got there, he noticed that Ryoma was laying on his stomach and was looking weary and tired, which made Syusuke stroll over and joined his lover on the bed. He scooted more on the middle of the queen sized bed, and pulled the younger man, so that he now had his head on his boyfriend's muscled torso. While the tensai ran his hands delicately over the prodigy's soft and silky hair.

"Ne, Syuu? What did you mean earlier when you said that you promised my parents something. You also said that you asked my dad about what, exactly?" the raven-green haired boy asked dimly.

_'I guess it's now or never, come on, you can do this Syusuke. Lets go!' _Fuji thought before answering.

"Well, you see, when you were still sleeping after we arrived from practice one day, you didn't notice that your dad (Nanjiroh-san to Fuji) came into your room and asked me to follow him. When we came downstairs and walked in the living room, Rinko-chan was also there, I didn't really know what to expect. But in the end, they wanted to ask me if I was serious about what we have for one another, and that no matter what your decisions maybe, your parents told me that they will support you. So, what was I supposed to say that would ease their mind, well, I just told them the truth. I told them that I don't think I'll be able to love anyone else, I don't think I'll be able to move on at all if you weren't by my side, and that my world will completely shatter if you weren't there for me. I only told them that I love you so much that I'd rather hurt myself first before I could hurt you." Syusuke confessed as he turned his eyes to look down on golden iris', only to find tears streaming down the angelic face.

"I also told them that no matter what, I will take full responsibility of you and that I would take care of you 'til the end of our days. Listen Ryo-chan, there is something else. I never thought that I'm going to be doing this now when I should be doing it when you graduate high school, which was the latest. But come on, I need you to get up and stand for me."

A little confused, but still complying to the older boy's wishes, he let Syusuke lead him out of the bed to stand. Wiping the tears he had with the palm of his hands.

"Syuu, I don't get you. What is this other thing that you were about to say when I can just si-" Ryoma started off, until he noticed that the taller man had gotten down on one of his knees.

There was something is also, as the older teen pulled out a small box from his pocket and presented it by opening the black case, only to show a beautiful gold band of ring that held three sets of diamond. The middle stone diamond represented Syusuke's colored eyes, which was bigger than the last two, where two clear diamonds were shown for the purity of their relationship were placed on either side of the middle stone.

"Ryoma, you know that I love you, right? You know that the moment I have met you I never felt strongly for another person, not like this. You see, the last thing that I've ever talked about or asked your dad, was if he will consent to hand his only son's life and future to me, so that I can take care of you forever. That we will always be together. I really love you. So what do you say, Ryo-chan, will you marry me?" Syusuke asked, hoping for the other boy to say '_yes'_ soon.

Echizen Ryoma, the Grand Slams champion for the last four years in a row, champion for the fourth consecutive time in a row in an American Tennis Tournaments Association since ten years old, who is a great friend to many people and enemies to others, the resident Prince of Tennis, a prodigy, a cocky brat, and the ultimate lover of one Fuji Syusuke, was speechless for the first time in his life. One things for sure, he wasn't expecting_ that_ question to pop up at all or any time soon.

But without anymore delays and no doubt in his mind, Ryoma shouted his answer before launching at his still kneeling lover, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Syuu!!!!"

As the couple shared many rounds of kisses and moans, before putting the ring in a certain someone's ring finger, the only thing that Ryoma could think on his mind at that very special moment was:

_'I will make all three of you proud of me. Okaa-san, I will study hard and finish school by going to college and majoring in music. For I do love tennis, but music was always something I have come to love because of you teaching me how to play all the different instruments. Though that is one thing that Syusuke doesn't know about yet...hahaha...that is another new thing that he will be learning about me. Otou-san, I will make sure that I will live out your dream, and make a name for myself, but I would like to play my musics again. Plus, I know you don't mind, so I just wanted to let you know. Don't worry, I won't neglect my favorite sport. After all, I learned that by staying besides Syusuke, not everything has to be tennis. By the way oyaji, arigato for supporting me for all this time, and what can I say, that you are the greatest dad that I could ever have. Nana-chan, I will make sure that I would share some of our laughter with my friends and all the fun things that I hardly show other people. I'm not saying that I'll fully change, but I think with Syusuke with me, I think I can make it. I won't ever forget any of you, but I know it will take some time to let you all go, but you wouldn't mind having Syusuke help me all the way. Since I just told him that my future will forever hold him in it. So this is it,...Sayanora...papa, mama, and Nana-neechan. I'll be okay, I promise.'_

**OWARI**

_

* * *

_

**_Sometimes i wish i could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (oh)_**

* * *

**Hello, minna?! I hope you guys enjoyed it cause I sure as hell loved writing this even though it's a sad story but with a very good ending, no? Well, I just wanted to inform everyone that I tried searching what birthdays Nanjiroh, Rinko, and Nanako have, but since I couldn't find any, I just made up my own. So, tell me what you people thought about the story, Arigato Gozaimasu, for reading it. :D**


End file.
